Random Things
by mylife13
Summary: Are we really meant to be with each other? They ask all of those question to there selves. They have been in love forever they don't even know how long. But when one might have the biggest secret ever and they don't even know if they care about each other. Confused? Read and see. Only my second story.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi guys this is my new story. It is basically about random things that I am making up so that is why this story is called Random Things but it will mostly be about the love of Austin and Ally. _**

**Sneak peak of the story**

So Austin and Ally were at school and they were in the same class. They were both friends and enemies and they had a history. Their classmates thought they were perfect together and shipped them romantically. But one problem, they didn't really like each other. He would always ask questions and she would always answer them. Then he would go why you talking to me and turn away. However, the thing he didn't know was that she was totally in love with him. And what she didn't know was he was totally in love with her. One day they need to know but when?


	2. Chapter 1 (Real Chapter)

**_Hi guys this is the first chapter of Random Things. It is based on a real life story._**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Austin: So why is Trish not in? (He asked the class)

Ally: She's ill! (She replied back)

Austin: Was I talking to you! (He shouted at her than turned back around to listen to the teacher)

Ally: Well you asked. (She muttered than listened back to the teacher)

**Austin POV**

I know I was mean to her but she just makes me want to tell her I'm…. I can't say it without dying inside because I know she isn't in love with me. All I know is that she HAD a crush. I know this because she wrote me a letter asking for us to be friends and we had this really long convocation in technology. We got told off a lot by the teacher but we acted like we were working and were just helping each other. It was the most awesome hour of my life. But the thing that made me believe she wasn't in love with me, was that she told me I was like a brother to her, and that made me die inside! I just can't do it! I love her too much to let her go without telling her I love her!

**End of Austin POV**

**Ally POV**

I don't know why Austin is being so mean. I thought we were friends seems as I did write a letter that told him I HAD a crush on him and that I really wanted to be friends. The thing is I lied to him. I lied that I only had a crush on him. The thing is I'm in love with hm. I couldn't tell him that. One because I told him he was like a brother to me and two because I know he will never like me. But it still doesn't tell me why he's acting like we don't even know each other. I mean we will only live once and life is short. I wrote this song when I was little about having a beautiful life but now when I hear it, it makes me cry.

**_(The school bell rings) _**

Well that's lunch.

Ally: Hey I think I'm going to go to the music room so just go on without me.

Georgia: Oh alright see you next lesson.

Ally: See you next lesson.

Georgia is my best friend after Trish of course. Trish is ill and we normally all hang out together and they would tease me about Austin. They are the only people who know that I'm in love with him and I intend to keep it that way. I'm on my way to the music room right now. I see a guitar and sit on a stool and start playing beautiful life.

(1) [Verse 1]  
She sees the world through TV screens  
All of her friends in magazines  
But everyday she lives a broken dream, yeah  
Making her own reality  
There's lots of make-up on her face  
To cover up an empty space  
But there's a lot behind those big blue eyes  
She just don't realize

Everybody's gone and lost their mind  
It's just the days we live in  
Most of the time

[Chorus]  
Get up off the dark  
Open up your eyes  
You'll discover there's a world outside (world outside...)  
To fix a broken heart  
You have to try  
Pick it up, pick it up  
It's a beautiful life  
Beautiful life, beautiful life  
It's a beautiful life, beautiful life.

[Verse 2]  
He got his fortune on the plate  
But all that money won't change fate  
He's got 6 zeroes but no one to share it with  
No friends, no girl, no one in the world

Everybody's gone and lost their mind  
It's just the days we live in  
Most of the time, yeah

Get up off the dark (get up off the dark)  
Open up your eyes  
You'll discover there's a world outside  
To fix a broken heart (to fix a broken heart)  
You have to try  
Pick it up, pick it up  
It's a beautiful life  
Beautiful life, beautiful life.  
It's a beautiful life, beautiful life.

We are not so different, you and I  
Coz everybody's got a place to hide  
But it's just the things we live in, hmm  
Most of the time

Get up off the dark (get up off the dark) open up your eyes  
You'll discover there's a world outside (there's a world outside)  
To fix a broken heart (to fix a broken heart)  
You have to try  
Pick it up, pick it up  
It's a beautiful life  
Beautiful life, beautiful life

I didn't even realise I started crying.

"Wow that was amazing!" I hear. I turn around to see ? "Are you crying?"

OMG what just happened!

* * *

**_(1) Union J Beautiful Life _**

**_I don't own this. _**

**_TBC. Review and tell me who you think it is, what you think about the story and what do you think is going to happen next. _**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**_Well here's chapter 2. Enjoy and don't forget to review._**

* * *

**Ally POV**

OMG what is happening. I have to run. I wipe my tears quickly and turn back to him.

Ally: Did you see all of it?

?: Yes and I think your amazing.

Ally: I have to go.

I say that as I try and run past him. He stops me. Why does he have to be so strong?! I quickly go into to punch him but he saves it.

?: Come on you can't run because I'm stronger and can beat you!

Ally: Let me past and leave me alone.

?: Come on Ally. You are the strongest girl I know. And I mean mentally and physically. I mean you are a black belt in karate and have broken wooden boards. Can you tell me what's wrong please!

Ally: I…I…I…I… Bye

I push past him doing my tornado kick and run as fast as I can to the only place he can't find me, the girl's toilets. I run into the toilet and lock myself into one of the cubicles. I quickly get out my phone and text Georgia. Within a minute she texts me back and I feel sigh of relief when she does so. About 5 minutes later I hear someone say

"Come on Ally, I'm here now!"

Ally: Georgia he heard me singing the song I wrote when I first met him.

Georgia: Ally, he thought you went to the lunch hall and he said he really wants to find you.

Ally: I know but Austin can be so stupid. If I didn't do karate I would have shouted at him that it was about when I first met him, Austin, and that now I cry about him! I can't let him know. I will break down and die inside.

**End of Ally POV**

**Georgia POV**

I hate seeing Ally like this. I can see in Austin's eyes that he has to protect her. I need to get her out of here if she sees Austin now I think she would die.

**End of Georgia POV**

**Ally POV:**

Ally: I just want him to understand you know.

I say to Georgia. I hear her mumble a quick yeah.

Georgia: Hey Ally, come out and I swear I won't leave your side unless you ask me to. Please trust me come on.

Ally: I know I trust you.

I open the door. Link my arm with Georgia's and we head out of the toilet.

Georgia: Come on let's go outside.

She whispers something in my ear and I start laughing so hard. We walk outside and we are both laughing so hard.

Ally: Georgia. You… are … so … funny

I say in between laughs.

I get my phone out and put on The Wanted Gold Forever. We go and join Lucy and Emily our other best friend and start rocking out having as much fun as possible.

We all sing along and I start dancing.

Say my name like it's the last time,  
Live today like its your last night,  
We want to cry but we know its alright,  
Cause I'm with you and your with me,  
Butterflies, butterflies..we were meant to fly,  
You and I, you and I..colors in the sky,  
We could rule the world someday, somehow but we'll never be as bright as we are now.

We're standing in a light that won't fade,  
Tomorrow's coming but this won't change,  
Cause some days stay gold forever.  
The memory of being here with you,  
Is one I'm gonna take my life through,  
Cause some days stay gold forever.

Promise me you'll stay the way you are,  
Keep the fire alive and stay young at heart,  
When the storm feels like it could blow you out remember,  
you got me and I got you..cause we are, butterflies, butterflies..we were meant to fly,  
You and I, you and I..colors in the sky,  
When the innocence is dead and gone,  
These will be the times we look back on.

We're standing in a light that won't fade,  
Tomorrow's coming but this won't change,  
Cause some days stay gold forever.  
The memory of being here with you,  
Is one I'm gonna take my life through,  
Cause some days stay gold forever.

I won't, I won't let your memory go cause your colors they burn so bright,  
Who knows, who knows what tomorrow will hold but I know that we'll be alright

Butterflies, butterflies..we were meant to fly,  
You and I, you and I..colors in the sky,  
We could rule the world someday, somehow but we'll never be as bright as we are now.

We're standing in a light that won't fade,  
Tomorrow's coming but this won't change,  
Cause some days stay gold forever.  
The memory of being here with you,  
Is one I'm gonna take my life through,

That was so fun. I turn around and meet eyes with Austin. He's with his friend just staring at me. I turn back around to the girls and we all start laughing our heads off because Lucy called Trish and put her on loud speaker and we could hear her and her brother fighting. I was dying of laughter. We were all laughing so hard. I turn around every so often and I see Austin looking at me all the time. I just start dancing to the music we are listening to and just goof around with my friends. Well this is until I get a text saying

**_Meet me in the music room in 5_**

**_Austin xoxo_**

One how did he get my phone number and two why did he put kisses and hugs on. I receive a text like a minute after.

**_Trish gave me your number_**

**_Austin xoxo_**

I look over at him with a confused face and then nod holding up 5 fingers so signal 5 minutes. I see him say something to his friends then goes upstairs.

I quickly tell my friends that I am going to go see a teacher quickly then walk up to the music room.

I see Austin standing there with a guitar.

Austin: Can I have you advice?

Ally: Umm… I guess.

Austin: Can you join in I love your voice it's so angelic.

Ally: Alright.

_[Ally:]_  
When you're on your own  
Drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone will throw it

_[Austin:]_  
And when you're afraid  
That you're gonna break  
And you need a way to feel strong again  
Someone will know it

_[Austin & Ally:]_  
And even when it hurts the most  
Try to have a little hope  
That someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

_[Ally:]_  
You struggle inside  
Losing your mind  
Fighting and trying to be yourself  
When somebody lets you

_[Austin:]_  
Out in the cold  
But no where to go  
Feeling like no one could understand  
Then somebody gets you

_[Austin & Ally:]_  
So take a breath and let it go  
And try to have a little hope  
'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

_[Ally:]_  
Like a chain that never breaks  
Like a truth that never bends  
Like a glue that takes a broken heart and puts it back again  
It's the feeling that you get  
It's the moment that you know  
That no matter what the future holds  
You'll never be alone

_[Austin & Ally:]_  
If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder  
If you wanna run, I'll be your road  
If you want a friend, doesn't matter when  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

_[Ally:]_  
You can come to me,  
Yeah

Austin: can I get your advice on this song I wrote about a girl.

I nodded and he started playing

Your eyes in the light sky

I know you'll fade away

I know this could fade

See the guy looks at a girl

There's nothing quite here of love in these two

I think I'm falling head over heels

'Cause you're all I want, all I need,

And I wanna be your everything

You're all I want, all I need,

And I wanna be your everything

Ooh, wanna be your everything

When I stare in fate's face

To ease the blood and pain

I love the way it tastes

And every time we touch

I drift away

I'm not the same

I think I'm falling head over heels

'Cause you're all I want, all I need,

And I wanna be your everything

You're all I want, all I need,

And I wanna be your everything

Ooh, wanna be your everything

You're all I'm dreaming of

You're all I'm thinking of

You're everything, everything

I'll be all that I can be

I'll be your everything

Yeah, everything

'Cause you're all I want, all I need,

And I wanna be your everything

You're all I want, all I need,

And I wanna be your everything

You're all I want, all I need,

And I wanna be your everything

Oooh, wanna be your everything

Oooh, wanna be your everything

* * *

**_Review and tell me what you think_**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**_Here's chapter 3._**

* * *

**Ally POV**

Ally: Wow that song was amazing. Never thought you had it in you.

I say cockily.

Austin: Ha ha!

Austin says while putting his guitar down.

I start singing

Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain  
I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days

Austin then starts singing the next verse.

She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones  
It seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone

I then start singing again.

And I'll be gone gone tonight  
The ground beneath my feet is open wide  
The way that I been holdin' on too tight  
With nothing in between

We then sing together.

The story of my life I take her home  
I drive all night to keep her warm and time  
Is frozen (the story of, the story of)  
The story of my life I give her hope  
I spend her love until she's broke inside  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)

He then sings the next verse.

Written on these walls are the colors that I can't change  
Leave my heart open but it stays right here in its cage

I then sing the next verse.

I know that in the morning  
I'll see us in the light upon your ear  
Although I am broken, my heart is untamed still

We sing together looking into each other's eyes.

And I'll be gone gone tonight  
The fire beneath my feet is burning bright  
The way that I been holdin' on so tight  
With nothing in between

The story of my life I take her home  
I drive all night to keep her warm and time  
Is frozen (the story of, the story of)  
The story of my life I give her hope  
I spend her love until she's broke inside  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)

And I been waiting for this time to come around  
But baby running after you is like chasing the clouds

The story of my life I take her home  
I drive all night to keep her warm and time  
Is frozen

The story of my life I give her hope (give her hope)  
I spend her love until she's broke inside (until she's broke inside)  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)  
The story of my life  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)  
The story of my life

"The story of my life" we whisper out foreheads touching.

Austin then starts to lean in and so did I. Well this is until we hear coughing in the back ground.

"Well hello pop stars and star crossed lovers."

Crap! It's my brother.

Ally: Hi Ross.

Ross: Well you never told me you had a boyfriend. I figured out why though.

Ally: He's not my boyfriend and you know it.

Ross: Well you could of told me that you…

I cut him off because I know what he is going to say.

Ally: Ross don't say it

I tell him warningly.

Ross: Ok I won't. I just came to see my little sister.

Ally: No you didn't you came to get a guitar.

Ross: Man, you know me so well.

He says cockily and hurt at the same time.

Ally: Yeah I do because you're my brother.

Ross: Didn't figure that out

He says jokingly.

Ross: By the way you two star crossed lovers are holding hands.

I look down at mine and Austin's hands. We quickly pull apart and stand there awkwardly.

Austin: Ummmmm sorry

Austin mumbles and I do too.

Ally: Well I … I … I will just escort my brother back to his class because I figure he wants something from me seems as he is not being over protective as usual.

I say while dragging my brother out.

Ross: Hey.

He says hurt. Then realizes what I just said.

Ross: Wow I didn't did I?

Austin: See you in class Ally.

Ally: Yeah umm bye Austin. See you next lesson.

Ross and I quickly exit the room. Me dragging him.

As soon as we are outside he starts teasing me.

Ross: Is wittle Ally in love with Austin. I think she is.

He says in a baby voice.

Ally: Shut up before he hears you.

Ross: Alright I will. I'm going to go and act like and over protective brother now act like you don't know. I'm going to see if he likes you back.

Ally: Ok but don't hurt him.

Ross: Promise I won't. You might want to eavesdrop because I don't want to explain it to you.

Ally: I intend to.

Ross starts walking to Austin and I hide behind the wall listening to everything there saying.

* * *

**_What do you think Ross and Austin are going to talk about?_**

**_I couldn't think of another name but Ross._**

**_Don't forget to review._**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Ally POV:**

Ok so I am hiding behind the wall now and I can hear everything they are saying. I am still scared though. I start eavesdropping.

Ross: So Austin, you were about to kiss my sister.

Austin: N-n-no I-I-I w-w-wasn't

Ross: Yeah, you were.

Austin: Ok maybe I was

OMG Austin was going to kiss me.

Ross: So you were going to kiss my little sister. I'm just going to tell you that she is the best thing in my life right now so DO NOT HURT HER.

He says that warningly. Well there goes the over protective big brother hormones.

Austin: Yeah I really don't intend to.

Ally: Then why have you already done it.

I come out of my hiding spot.

Austin: Ally! Please don't run.

And I do the total opposite and run away as usual.

**End of Ally POV**

* * *

**Ross POV**

Ross: She always runs don't worry. She will be in the girl's toilets. Stand near them I've got a plan but first tell me do you really love her?

I ask Austin and his eyes light up.

Austin: I love her more than anything else in the world!

Ross: Well you better listen to me then!

**End of Ross POV**

* * *

**Ally POV**

I run all the way to the girl's bathroom. I know Ross is going to know where I am. I always do this. I get a text from saying he is on his way and that he will text me when he is outside. I finally get that text. I go outside but to see two people. The two boys I loved the most.

* * *

**_Hi guys this is chapter 4. Sorry it's a bit short I will update later or tomorrow. But I will probably update later. Did you hear there is going to be huge storms in the UK? It starts today at 9! _**

**_Well don't forget to review!_**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **

**Ally POV:**

Ross quickly grabs my arm.

Ross: No running away this time sorry.

Ally: Ross let go I can't face him!

I tell Ross but he still doesn't let go.

Ross: Tell her everything Austin. Tell her everything you told me.

Ross says to Austin at this point I'm really confused.

Austin: Ally, I love you, I love you as a friend but I Austin Moon am…

I cut him off.

Ally: Yeah I know you think of like your sister. You think of me like the story of your life because you kind of grew up with me. Well sorry but you broke me so bye!

I say waving and getting out of Ross' grip.

Ally: Austin I hate you!

I walk away with Ross running after me.

Ross: Ally wait.

Austin: Ally please just listen to me I love

That was the last thing I heard because I ran as fast as I could out of the school building only to be hit by a car who speeding past.

* * *

**_TBC _**

**_Don't forget to review._**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Ally POV:**

I woke up in a hospital bed only to see Ross and some other guy standing there.

Ross: Ally your awake!

Ally: Yeah I am! But I have one question.

Ross: Go on…

Ally: Who's he?

Ross: Don't you remember him?

Ally: No I honestly have no idea who he is.

Ross: He's Austin.

Austin: Ally, come on, you have to remember me.

Ally: How do you know my name? Ross where's mum and dad?

I ask now really confused.

Ross starts too look worried.

Ross: Can I ask the you a question first?

Ally: Go on…

Ross: What was the last song you wrote?

Ally: Ummmmm… it was Never Say Never.

I say not extremely confused.

Ross: Well she's now 9 years old.

Austin: What?!

Austin, I think that's his name, says.

Ally: Why are you guys so confused? Ross you look really old you're only meant to be 11!

Ross: I'm actually 18 and your 16!

He says. Now I want my mummy and daddy!

Ally: What?! Where's mum and dad I want to talk to them.

Ross: They died a long long time ago.

Austin: Your parents died. Why didn't you tell me?

Ally: Seriously confused, head is spinning.

That was my last words until I blacked out.

* * *

**_TBC _**

**_Don't forget to review! And have a great week!_**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Ally POV:**

"Ally are you ok?!" and "She's waking up!" is all I hear. My vision starts getting clearer and I see Ross standing there with worry in his eyes.

Ally: How long was I out?

Ross: Only like 5 hours.

Ally: Oh.

I say kind of down. I really feel bad for Austin; I think that's his name.

Ally: Is Austin, well I think that's his name, still here?

Ross: Yeah his name is Austin and he has just gone to get some food. He really cares about you, you know?

Ally: I figured that out. One because he's still here and two because he was here before.

I say matter of factly.

Ross: Ally, please remember your 16 year old self!

Ross says on the verge of tears.

Ally: Ross, please don't cry! I promise I'm going to do my best to get my memory back.

Ross: Thank you so much.

He says hugging me.

Ally: I don't know what I did but it's alright.

Austin then walks in the room.

Ally: Hey Austin right?

Austin: Yeah that's my name.

He says. He looks like he's been crying.

Ally: Have you been crying?

Austin: Yeah, I couldn't bear the thought of losing you.

He says hesitantly.

It has now started to get awkward because Ross is in the room.

Ross: Well this is getting awkward!

Ally: Yeah it is because you're here.

Ross: Well…

He says walking to the door.

Ross: I'm going to…

And then he runs out of the room.

Austin and I get into a fit of laughter. Classic Ross!

When we stop laughing I decide to say.

Ally: I'm so sorry I don't remember you. I wish I did?

Austin: Yeah me to.

He says really sad.

Ally: So tell me about yourself. I mean it might jog my memory a bit.

Austin: Alright. Well we live near each other.

Ally: Define near each other.

Austin: I live three doors down.

Ally: Oh cool!

I say excitedly.

Ally: So what are we? Are we like friends or something?

Austin: Not exactly.

He says. Ok now I'm confused. Why is he here if we're not friends?

Austin: We're frenimies.

He says like he can read my mind.

Ally: Oh

Is all I says.

Austin: Well I'm 17. I'm only like 4 or 5 months older then you.

I just nod.

Austin: I love music. I play guitar, piano and any other instrument you can name. I can even play a trumpet through another trumpet.

I start laughing.

Austin: You know I have actually showed you.

Ally: Well you are going to have to show me again. I might remember faster.

Austin: You just want to see it because you have never seen it before in your life.

Man he knows me well.

Ally: Well even if I don't remember you. You remember me pretty well because that defiantly sounds like me.

Austin: I know that because you told me when I did it before you lost your memory.

Ally: Ok then. So when am I getting out of here.

Austin: As soon as Ross has the courage to come in here in an awkward situation like he always does and then he runs away.

He touches my hand and I start to get dizzy remembering the day we first met.

**Flashback**

I was with my friends going to her house when I saw a boy around my age sitting on the curb.

Ally: Hi I'm Ally.

I introduced myself.

Austin: I'm Austin.

Ally: So are you new around here.

Austin: Yeah I just moved here from Colorado.

Ally: Oh cool see you around then. I guess.

Austin: Bye

Ally: Bye

I say and then I start walking with my friend again.

**End of flashback.**

Austin: Ally are you alright?!

Austin says in a worried tone.

Ally: I remember

Is all I can say!

Austin: What?

Austin asks confusedly.

Ally: I remember the first day we met.

Austin: Really?

Ally: Yeah. You're from Colorado.

Austin: Oh my gosh you remember.

Ally: I can't remember anything else though.

Austin: At least you remembered something.

He says. I swear this boy will be the death of me.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Ally: Hey Austin.

Austin: Yeah Ally.

Ally: You said you like music.

Austin: Yeah

Ally: Do you sing or write.

Austin: I do both.

Ally: Hold up I just remembered my songbook/diary. I might have written in that all these years. Where's my bag?

Austin: Here

He says giving me my bag. I find my book and flick through it. I see something that says "My song for Austin."

Ally: On valentine's days did you receive a song called Amaze me or loving you is easy?

Austin: No, but I heard someone sing those songs and then found the song sheets with my name on it.

Ally: Oh

Austin: Do you know anything about it?

Ally: I don't know. I can't remember all I see in my book is something that says "My song for Austin."

I say really confused and trying to remember so hard.

Austin: Well someone has a crush on me.

He teased.

Ally: Shut up Austin.

I said trying to hide my blush.

Austin: Well let's sing it then.

Ally: Ummmmm… ok.

I say hesitantly.

**_Amaze me _**

**Austin **

_Ally_

**_Both_**

**Little things that you do  
That we share, me and you were real, I believe  
You so blind, we were such wonder stuff  
Just one touch is all I need**

_It feels like I'm falling into soon  
Even not stop your days  
And every way feels like we're one  
As we watched the years go by  
Feels like we're still flying high_

_**Baby you amaze me  
Still knock me off my feet  
And who would have ever guessed it would last through it all  
The reason I believe, can't you see?  
You still amaze me  
You still amaze me  
**__  
Funny how  
Everytime, that I'm down  
You pick me up, you stand by me  
People ask, what's the deal?  
Why you still so in love?  
Maybe, it's meant to be  
_  
**It feels like I'm falling into soon  
Even when life is like, a fire  
But feels like we've walked  
As we watched the years go by  
Feels like we're still flying high**__

_**Baby you amaze me  
Still knock me off my feet  
And who would have ever guessed it would last through it all  
The reason I believe, can't you see?  
You still amaze me  
**__  
__**It feels like I'm falling into soon  
Even not stop your days  
And every way feels like we're one  
As we watched the years go by  
Feels like we're still flying high**___

_**Baby you amaze me  
Still knock me off my feet  
And who would have ever guessed it would last through it all  
The reason I believe, can you see?  
You still amaze me  
You still amaze me**_

You still amaze me  
You still amaze me

Austin: Wow, amazing song and amazing voice! Let's sing the other one as well.

Ally: Alright.

I say. He has a really amazing voice.

**_Loving you is easy_**

**Austin**

_Ally_

**_Both_**

**We were lost in the middle  
Like bottles in the ocean  
But we found one another  
Like the answer to a question  
Like words to a love song  
Like a river to the red sea  
Finding you is so hard**

But loving you is easy  
**Loving you is easy, loving you is easy  
Finding you is so hard  
Loving you is easy**

_We were lost in the middle  
Like bottles in the ocean  
But we found one another  
Like the answer to a question  
Like words to a love song  
Like a river to the red sea  
Finding you is so hard_

But loving you is easy  
Loving you is easy, loving you is easy  
**Finding you was so hard  
**_But loving you is easy  
_  
**_Loving you, I've been loving you  
Loving you, I've been loving you  
Loving you, I've been loving you  
Loving you, I've been loving you  
Loving you, I've been loving you  
Loving you, I've been loving you  
_**  
**_Finding you is so hard_**

**_I think I've finally found the one  
Here's come the change  
I think the change has just begun  
I'm not the same  
I think I've finally found the one  
Here's come the change  
I think the change has just begun  
I'm not the same  
I think I've finally found the one_**

We were lost in the middle  
Like bottles in the ocean  
But we found one another  
Like the answer to a question  
Like words to a love song  
Like a river to the red sea  
Finding you is so hard  
But loving you is easy

Austin: Ok, you are officially amazing.

Ally: Thanks

I say a little sad.

Austin: You alright?

Ally: Yeah, I just really wish I would remember the day I wrote this and why I wrote it.

Austin: Trust me so do I!

Ally: Yeah but all I wrote was for Austin. I don't even know why it was for you or if I knew another Austin.

Austin: I'm going to go get something to drink do you want anything?

Ally: I'll have a tea please.

He starts waling out.

Ally: Hey Austin.

He turns around.

Ally: Thanks.

Austin: For what?

Ally: For staying.

Austin: Its ok, I guess.

Then he leaves.

I sigh and start looking through my book. I have a flashback reading an entry I wrote a couple of years ago. I remember writing it.

**Flashback**

**_I'm in the toilet writing an entry and crying._**

**_Dear Diary, _**

**_I just found out that Austin doesn't want to know me. He didn't know I was behind him. But his words echoed in my head. He told his friends that he was just using me so I would get his grades up so he would get ungrounded. I listened very carefully his words broke my heart. At first I didn't know why I got so upset, but now I now it's because I'm in love with him. I'm in love with Austin Monica Moon! Well I was. I don't know anymore. I don't know HIM anymore. We were getting along so well. _****_We were best friends._****_ We were like best friends. Then he goes and breaks me. I should have known better than to trust him. I should have listened to Trish, Georgia, Emily and Lucy. But like I always do I went and took his side and didn't believe them. All I have to say is at least he doesn't know about my famous brothers and sister. _**

**_Ally xoxo_**

**End of flashback**

I now have tears streaming down my face. I see Austin walk in the room. He looks at me with worry in his eyes.

Austin: What's wrong?

Ally: You…You…You b-b-br-broke m-m-me

I stutter.

Austin: I don't understand.

Ally: Neither do I. But just can you get Ross please? It's really important.

Austin: Yeah sure!

Austin says and goes outside.

"What famous brothers and sister?" I think to myself.

* * *

**_TBC _**

**_What does it mean by famous brothers and sister? Tell me what you think and who you think they are. Don't forget to review so I know you like my story and that I should keep going._**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

"Austin said you wanted to see me" Ross says peeking through the door.

Ally: Yeah I do. Come in then!

Ross: What's up?

Ally: So I was reading my songbook/diary and I came across something. Something about famous brothers and sister. What does that mean?

Ross quickly decides whether he should tell me or not and then says

Ross: We have famous brothers and a famous sister.

Ally: What?!

Ross: You already knew before. They are already on a plane here.

Ally: Alright. Can you swap with Austin now please?

Ross: On it. I'm just going to sign your discharge papers.

Ally: Cool

A minute later Austin walked in.

Austin: You alright

Ally: Yep

He comes and sits next to me on my bed.

Ally: So I was thinking.

Austin: Well this isn't good.

He says in a funny tone.

I giggle.

Ally: Shut up.

Austin: You know you're actually the smartest in the year.

Ally: I know.

We look into each other's eyes.

Ally: Teach me your favorite song.

Austin: Ok

Ally: What's it called?

Austin: It's called if I can't be with you.

Ally: Cool.

Then Ross comes in.

Ross: Hey Ally you can go home now. Austin can you take her home for me please?

Austin: Yeah of course I can but why can't you take her home?

Ross: I have to go and collect some things.

Oh so that basically means he's going to the airport to get my brothers and sister.

Ally: Ohhhhh… I might have no idea who Austin is but I trust him. I think.

Austin and Ross: You think?

They say in unison.

Ally: Can I go home or what?

Austin: Come on.

Austin says helping me up.

He helps until we get into the car.

The car journey was a comfortable silence.

We get to my house. I remember this because I have lived here all my life.

We walk in and he suddenly says

Austin: You tired?

Ally: Kind of.

I start to walk around and the stumble back into Austin's arms.

**Flashback**

_"Mum please don't die on me!" I cry. "Daddy please I love you!" _

_Mum and Dad: "Ross, tell her about famous family." _

_They say together._

_I hug Ross tightly as all the life just starts draining out of them._

_In a flash there gone. I cry into Ross' arms. I am so scared right now._

**End of Flashback**

Austin: Ally are you ok?

I hug Austin and I feel him hugging me back.

Ally: Don't go.

I whisper into his chest.

Austin: I wasn't intending to.

He leads me to my room so I can rest.

Austin: So my favorite song is If I can't be with you.

Ally: Ok. Sing it to me then. I think I have a guitar.

Austin: You do.

* * *

**_Hi guys well that's Chapter 9. Review if you read this so I know people are reading and liking the story. And PM me some idea's as well. Thanks._**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Ally: Oh cool.

Austin: So my favourite song is if I can't be with you because I love the lyrics. Well it goes like this!

He says and then starts singing.

I don't wanna be famous,  
I don't wanna if I can't be with you  
Everything I eat's tasteless  
Everything I see don't compare with you  
Paris, Monaco and Vegas,  
I'd rather stay with you  
If I had to choose  
Baby you're the greatest,  
And I got everything to lose,  
And I just want to be with you  
And I can't ever get enough!

Baby give it all up, up, I'd give it all up,  
If I can't be with you!  
All of this stuff sucks, yeah all of this sucks  
If I can't be with you!  
And,  
No Oscar,  
No Grammy,  
No mansion in Miami  
The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue,  
If I can't be with you!

I could sail around the whole world  
But I still won't find a place,  
As beautiful as you girl!  
And really who's got time to waste?  
I can't even see a future,  
Without you in it, the colors start to fade,  
Any way I'm gonna lose you,  
And nobody in the world could ever take your place!  
You're the kind I can't replace!  
And I can't ever get enough!

Baby, I'd give it all, up, I'd give it all up,  
If I can't be with you!  
All of this stuff sucks, yeah all of this sucks  
If I can't be with you!  
And,  
No Oscar,  
No Grammy,  
No mansion in Miami  
The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue ,  
If I can't be with you!  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,  
If I can't be with you!  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,  
If I can't be with you!

If I can't be with you!  
Oh if I can't be with you!  
If I can't be with you!

Oh, all of this sucks, if I can't be with you!

All of this stuff sucks, yeah, all of this sucks!  
If I can't be with you!  
And,  
No Oscar,  
No Grammy,  
No mansion in Miami  
The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue  
If I can't be with you!  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,  
If I can't be with you!  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,  
If I can't be with you!  
With You

His voice is absolutely amazing words can't describe how much I love his voice.

Ally: Wow

Austin: Yeah that's why I love that song so much.

Ally: Alright then double wow!

Austin gives me a confused look.

Ally: Your voice was the first wow.

Austin: Oh! But you've already heard me sing.

Ally: I know but it was like fall

I say but then realise I shouldn't because he would freak out.

Austin: What were you going to say?

He asked now worried.

Ally: Nothing, don't worry.

Austin: Alright.

I start to sit up. Then I get up. I go and touch the keyboard on the table and get many flashbacks.

**Flashback 1**

_Me and Austin were 11 years old. _

_Austin: Come on Ally. Will you admit you have a crush on Justin Bieber._

_Ally: No, because it's not true._

_Austin: Oh really?_

_Ally: Really!_

_I say. He's starts smirking and then starts tickling me._

_Ally: Au-Aus-Austin-s-s-st-stop _

_I say in between laughs._

_Austin: Say I'm the best._

_Ally: N-n-n-no_

_I say still laughing my head off._

_Austin: Alright then._

_He says tickling me even more._

_Ally: A-a-all r-r-right y-y-y-you a-are t-the b-b-best._

_I say defeated. _

_Austin stops tickling me. I then realise he is only using an arm to support himself. He is currently on top of me. _

_We look into each other's eyes. We both start leaning in. Then suddenly Austin's mum walks through the door. We quickly jump away from each other. _

_Austin's mum: What's going in?_

_She says smirking a bit._

_Austin and Ally: Nothing._

_We both say in unison well this is awkward._

_Ally: I was just going. Bye Austin. Bye Mrs Moon._

_Austin: Yeah ummm bye Ally._

_Austin's mum: Ally don't call me Mrs Moon it makes me sound old. I'm Mimi alright?_

_Ally: Yeah bye Mimi._

_Mimi: Bye._

_I then walk out the door and go home._

**End of Flashback 1**

**Flashback 2**

_Austin: Ally, you are so funny._

_Ally: One of my million talents._

_Trish: Hey I need to talk to you Ally and all the girls._

_Girls: Cool_

_All the girls go to one side._

_Trish: Austin so has a crush on you._

_Ally: He doesn't._

_I say and then start walking back to the boys. Trish then comes back and says_

_Trish: Can I talk to everybody but Austin and Ally please?_

_They all come back a couple minutes later._

_Ally: What was that all about?_

_All but Austin and Ally: Let's just say Austin and Ally sitting in the tre first comes love then comes marriage then come a baby in a carriage!_

_They all start shouting. I start blushing and we both tell them to shut up._

**End of flashback 2**

Ally: Wow! I didn't know my life was like that!


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Austin: Like what?

Ally: I just had a flashback.

Austin: Really?! What was it about?

Ally: Yeah really and it was something that happened when we were 11.

Austin: Ohhhhhh

He says worriedly.

Ally: Why are you so worried and why did I have a flashback that we were best friends when we were younger and then why did we drift apart?

I ask now super confused.

Austin: I don't think I want to tell you because you are going to end up hating me and I just want things to go back to the way they were and now they have but when you get your full memory back you will end up hating me.

Ally: Why?

Austin: Because I did something unforgivable. If I were you I would hate me to.

Ally: Well I guess that I should do this then.

I say and then kiss his cheek.

Austin starts blushing.

Ally: Awwwwwwww… did I make little Austin blush. I think I did.

I then fall back remembering everything.

Austin: Ally are you ok?!

Austin asks really concerned.

He used me for everything he did. I don't know how that's possible.

Ally: I remember everything. How could you?!

I scream at him. I am so angry at him right now.

I hear the door close.

"Hey it's me."

It's Ross. I can't stand to face Austin right now I just can't!

Ally: Austin, I can't stand to face you right now. Please just, go!

I say. Tears streaming down my face. I go to my bed and cry into my pillow.

Austin: Ally, don't do this, please.

I hear his voice crack.

Ally: I just need time.

Austin: All right. Bye.

He says and then I hear him go downstairs. I hear the door shut and then I feel two strong arms around me. I know there Ross'.

Ross: You alright.

I cry into Ross' chest.

Ally: I remembered everything. Where are they?

Ross: There here.

Ally: Oh cool


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

"Ally!"

I hear lots of people scream at the same time. Then I am smothered in hugs.

Ally: Hey family! I missed you!

Family: Why'd you just call us family?

Ally: Too many of you to say all the names especially when you brought your bands.

Family: We get it.

Ally: So hi:

_Niall (One direction Ally's big brother)_

_Riker (R5 Ally's big brother)_

_Rydel (R5 Ally's big sister)_

_Rocky (R5 Ally's big brother)_

_Ryland (R5 Ally's big brother)_

_Nathan (The Wanted Ally's big brother)_

_Liam (One Direction)_

_Louis (One Direction)_

_Harry (One Direction)_

_Zayn (One Direction)_

_Ellington Ratliff (R5)_

_Max (The Wanted)_

_Tom (The Wanted)_

_Siva (The Wanted)_

_Jay (The Wanted)_

Ally: Wow there are a lot of people here!


	14. Chapter 13

**_Hi guys sorry I haven't uploaded this story in ages. But here's chapter 13._**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Ally POV: **

Ally: So how has everyone been?

Rydel: How are we?! You just got out of hospital!

Classic Rydel so over dramatic.

Ally: I'm fine, honestly.

Nathan: Really because it looks like you've been crying.

Ally: I'm just tired.

Riker: Well we'll leave you to rest.

Ally: You guys will still be here when I wake up right?

Niall: Yeah we will.

Ally: How long have you got here?

Everyone but Ally and Ross: Let's just say, we have until your prom is over.

Ally and Ross: What?!

Ross and I said really surprised and happy.

Louis: We said we have until after your prom everyone.

Tom: We figured might as well get this as a chance to have a break.

Ally: But don't any of you guys who are not my blood want to visit your own families.

Harry: Well you are family. We may not all be blood related but we are family and families look after each other.

Ross: Cool.

Nathan: So how is everything here?

Ross: It's fine. Well ever since mum and dad died and nearly all of us apart from me and Ally are famous we have managed. Well the money you send us helps pay everything.

Ally: Yeah what he said, but how did you convince your record labels.

Jay: Let's just say we told the truth.

Ally: You guys telling the whole truth. I must have hit my head pretty hard.

Liam: And we told them we will plan a massive tour where we are all together and that we are going to help you get over your stage fright so you and Ross can come as well.

Ally: I knew there was a catch. But I will try my best to get over my stage fright. I really want to go with you. Mum and dad would want us all to stick by together. And that's what we are doing.

Ross: But what about Austin.

Ally: What about Austin?

Rocky: Austin as in Austin Moon is still around.

Ally: Yeah.

Ryland: Wow.

Ally: Alright then. Me and Austin are nothing and I don't think we ever will.

* * *

**_Well that's chapter 13. Don't forget to review so I know you like my story, but don't be afraid to put constructive criticism. _**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

**_Sorry I haven't uploaded in ages. Had a concussion. I got hit in the head with a basketball twice. Also I have had some problems with feelings. So yeah I hope you understand. I have to try and find out my feelings. I think that's the right way to put it. But yeah. I have no idea what to do about them and I am just trying to get them out without hurting anyone, but I can't so I end up acting my way through life, all the time. But I end up hurting myself. But enough about me here's chapter 14. _**

* * *

**Ally POV:**

Ross: You sure?

Ally: No.

I say in a whisper.

Ally: What do you guys think?

Nathan: Figure out your feelings duh?

He says in an obvious voice.

Ally: Has anybody got any good advice?

They all start laughing but Nathan.

Nathan: Hey!

He says with a pout.

Ally: Sorry but anyways time to figure out how I feel.

Nathan: Now who has good advice?

* * *

**_Sorry it's short. As I said at the start figuring feelings out. Too much of them in one go. I wish it was simpler. It would be great for everyone. How the hell do you figure these things out? Seriously please help! I would really love advice on the story and a love life. This is driving me insane. At least I can write my stories. Thanks for being great fans._**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

**Ally POV:**

Ally: Now how do I do that?

Ryland: I have no idea on Earth!

Ally: Rydel any ideas.

Rydel: How about kiss him on the cheek, see how it feel then kiss Ross' cheek and compare.

Ally: Alright then.

I say really confused.

Rocky: Well we should start getting ready for school tomorrow.

Ally: Ok cool.

They wait for a second. Hold up school!

Ally: You're coming to my school?! Ahhhhhh

I scream.

Riker: Ally, shut up!

Ally: Oh sorry. Well see you in the morning I'm tired.

All but Ally: Cool good night.

Ally: Night.

I go to be as soon as the leave. I'm so tired.

* * *

**_Morning:_**

I woke up to everyone singing around. I get up and join them getting ready for school at the same time.

We start singing our family song that we all wrote.

**Magazines and TV screens are telling me the world is going, going down  
How could days are few and far between  
And I don't really like the way it sounds  
I think my generation is growing up complaining  
I need to shake it  
Honestly, I need to dumb it down  
I think my brain is burning out**

**Wo-oh, call me a fool  
'Cause sometimes I just don't care  
I don't right now**

**We all gotta do it, do it  
'Cause life can be a b*tch then we die, we die  
There's so much sh*t to worry about  
And that's the reason why**

**It's why I spend all my days with my head up in the clouds  
All my days with my head up in the clouds  
All my days with my head up in the clouds  
Like wow, wow**

**Well call me crazy, call me lazy  
Maybe you can even call me ignorant  
Here's a tissue for your issue  
I don't care right now if it's on CNN  
I've got a lot to deal with  
I'd rather just be chillin'  
It's how I'm feeling**

**Maybe I can worry about it all tomorrow  
I just won't today**

**Wo-oh, call me a fool  
'Cause sometimes I just don't care  
I don't right now**

**We all gotta do it, do it  
'Cause life can be a b*tch then we die, we die  
There's so much sh*t to worry about  
And that's the reason why**

**It's why I spend all my days with my head up in the clouds  
All my days with my head up in the clouds  
All my days with my head up in the clouds  
Like wow, wow**

**Wo-oh, call me a fool  
'Cause sometimes I just don't care  
I don't**

**We all gotta do it, do it  
'Cause life can be a b*tch then we die, we die  
There's so much sh*t to worry about  
And that's the reason why**

**We all gotta do it, do it  
'Cause life can be a b*tch then we die, we die  
There's so much sh*t to worry about  
And that's the reason why**

**It's why I spend all my days with my head up in the clouds  
All my days with my head up in the clouds  
All my days with my head up in the clouds  
Like wow, wow**

Ally: Wow, everybody remember! So cool.

Everyone: Yup

Ross: You sure you can go to school.

Ally: Well yeah.

Niall: Don't forget we have to concentrate and not muck around.

I scoff.

Ally: Really?

I say in an 'I don't believe you' tone

Harry: Well of course we will have fun and muck around in class.

Ally: More like I'm not studying I'm too famous to study.

Ross: You will definitely play that card.

Nathan: Let's just go to school.

Ally: Yeah lets.

Wow I can't believe I'm going to school with my family it's going to be so fun and awesome and amazing and incredible well you get the picture. I can't wait to get to school my secret will be out.

* * *

**_What do you think is going to happen? If you have any questions do ask. Hope you are enjoy the story._**


End file.
